Oblivious
by Criminally Insane Hermit
Summary: Harry was oblivious. So much so that Hermione just wanted to shove him into Cedric's waiting arms. CDHP fluff!


A/N: Alright, this is my second fic, and my first HPCD. This is the result of falling asleep at five A.M., waking up at eight A.M., and not having eaten anything yet today. Why surviving on no food or sleep induces fluffy daydreams in me, I don't know.

Ever since the World Cup, and subsequent panic, Harry had been hyper-aware of his surroundings. Not that anyone new.

Hermione had always known that Harry was completely oblivious, but that didn't stop her from wanting to slap him across the face for being so _dense_. She desperately wanted to slam her forehead against the table as, once again, Harry remained unaware of the intense gaze directed at him from the Hufflepuff table. Of course, being ever the impulsive Gryffindor, she did.

" 'Mione, are you alright?" That came from her Oh-so-oblivious best friend, Harry Potter.

"You never see anything Harry, you never see him and it's killing him." Hermione muttered in a low voice. It was probably a stupid thing to say, especially in the middle of the Great Hall, incase on some off chance that Harry might hear her.

But it was true. The 'him' in question was none other then Triwizard Champion, Prefect, Quidditch Captain, Hufflepuff hottie, Mr. I-put-Adonis-in-a-blistering-rage-because-I'm-better-looking, and Hermione's personal favorite, Cedric I'm-infatuated-with-Harry-Potter-and-it's-so-bleeding-obvious-that-the-teachers-know-and-he-doesn't-know-and-it's-driving-everyone-mad-because-they-just-want-to-see-us-snog-already Diggory. The whole school had seen the longing-filled glances tossed to Harry on a regular basis, the jealous gaze directed to Hermione as she interacted with Harry, the angry glares that Ron got the brunt of because he had hurt Harry, and the absolute desperation in those grey eyes every time they fell on the dark-haired Gryffindor.

Hermione lifted her head to look at Harry, who had obviously not heard her mumbled answer, as he just gave her a mildly concerned look, and returned to his dinner. _At least he's unknowingly handling it in the best way other then admitting his feelings and dragging Cedric into a broom closet for a snog_, she thought with a sigh as she resumed eating.

Because Harry had been handling it, unknowingly Hermione was positive, well. He didn't unwittingly tease Cedric by talking to him or interacting at all, but he also didn't express any negative emotions toward the champion. To Harry, Cedric just was. Hermione thought that was best for now, because Cedric's heart would break if Harry hated him, or if they were friends, and close, but Cedric couldn't touch him.

Sometimes Hermione wondered if Harry did know about Cedric, and just acted oblivious to keep up pretenses until he could sort out his feelings. But she dismissed that idea, because it was entirely too Slytherin, and despite rumors, Harry was no Slytherin.

Later on Hermione was sitting in the Common Room alone, waiting for Harry and fully ready to give him a tongue lashing, because he was out long past curfew, and everyone else had gone to sleep. _Maybe_, she thought with slight lift of her eyebrow, _after I yell at him for being out so late I can yell at him about Cedric too_. However appealing the idea was, she thought that maybe it wasn't the best way to go.

It was at that moment that the portrait hole opened, and a distinctly ruffled Harry Potter walked into the room, albeit with a large grin on his face. _Merlin, he looks like he's been snogging someone in a broom closet. _

"Harry James Potter!"

"Hey 'Mione."

"What have you been doing!"

"Isn't that obvious?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. She had expected him to blush and stammer, not stand there casually and look at her with a cool gaze and lifted eyebrow. An overall Slytherin look, despite the less-then-dignified state of his hair and clothes.

"Who've you been snogging?"

"Three guesses, and the first two don't count."

He sighed as she gazed at him uncomprehendingly, still somewhat shocked by his behavior.

"Come on Mi, it's not as if you and the rest of the castle haven't been waiting for this since September."

Then it clicked. Harry had _finally _ been off snogging Cedric? What the Hell?

Harry smirked, and disappeared up the staircase to the boys dorms. Before his robes whipped out of sight, his voice came floating down to her.

"I see everything Mi."

A/N: There you have it, my first one-shot. I'm not exactly sure how good it is, because adrenaline and sugar, which is all I'm surviving on, probably don't help my writing skills. Merlin knows they never helped my homework skills, or exam skills either. Authoress walks away muttering about stupid Science teachers who don't know that it's impossible to complete a 157 question exam in an hour and a half.


End file.
